runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Defender of Strike
* The ability to defeat 5 level 25s and a level 60 with the help of a level 45 |items = * Mithril and adamant full armors * Wooden plank * A warhammer of any typ * A number of bricks }} Walkthrough # Head to Strike City, and look in the Mailbox at the Interkingdom Trade Station, near the Strike City Grand Exchange. # Talk to the Tiger Express Master, and he will tell you that you have a message from Planetcatter. # The message is a summons, you have been appointed to Defender of Strike, and that you must get to the Strike Tower for an urgent meeting. # Go to the Tower. # Planetcatter says that the Society of the Random Events, a group of Randoms ranging from the evil chicken to Evil Bob, are going to wipe out the city with a new weapon. # He will ask you to supply him with Mithril Armor, give it to him. # He also wants Adamant, give it to him. # He will put it in a giant crystal, where it will merge, creating Strikeon Metal. # Smith the Metal into new armor and flat plates. # Wear some of the armor, you will see that there is a larger amount of Strikeon Metal, then the Adamant and Mithril you gave. Hand the remaining armor (a noted 100 Fulls) to the army of Strike City. Use the flat plats (a stacked 5000) on the outer walls, thus reinforcing it. # Talk to Planetcatter. He will tell you that the Society of Random Events has teamed up with Master Razoren's Necromancers. # Go outside, your character will say "The air feels strange, sinister", you will be given a choice to look up, choose Yes, or else your lp will instantly go to 0. # You will see that the mountain to the East of the city is swarming with people. Those are the Necromancers and Random Events, now called the Anti-Strike Clan. # Run to the wall, and fight the Evil Chicken, Evil Bob, Captain Hand, and the 2 Zombie/Necromancer/Liches. # With that done, go to the Tower. # Planetcatter instructs you to use the new "Strikeon Cannon" they just made. # Use it, and you will be tasked to shoot down the Zombies from the mountain that are coming to the wall. # When you've shot all of them, there will be more, but you must now shoot the 3 Crystals flying in the sky. # They will Summon Leo the Gravedigger. Now, while he fights Zombies, get out of the cannon. # Go up the mountain, and fight Master Razoren. The army's general will help you. # Now that your done, talk to Planetcatter to end the quest, your armor will convert back Adamant and Mithril. Rewards * 5 QP * Access to the Strike Cannon Minigame * Access to Advance Strikeon Armor (with level 56 Defense) upon your next visit to Planetcatter, who says it was just made. Required for completing * Save the Orb Category:Strike Clan Category:Rework